The Fix-it Machine
The Fix-it Machine is the 11th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Tico *Grumpy Old Troll *Roberto *Professor Plyborg *Disco Star (debut) Summary There are holes everywhere, a hole in Boots' boot, in Tico's tire, in Benny's boat, in The Grumpy Old Troll's purple pants and in Dora's Map. so Dora takes them to the Fix-it machine so that they're as good as new. Recap Dora was looking for Boots. Boots gives a hint saying he was hiding in a hole. Dora finds a hole in the ground but there was a rabbit inside that hole. Dora finds another hole in the tree. Boots comes out of hiding and grips the branch with both hands. Dora gasps and saw another hole. The viewer found the hole in Boots' boot. Dora saw Boots' toes sticking out of the hole. Boots comes down to solid ground and said that he's got a hole in his boot and walks away. Dora catches up to him. Boots looks at his reflection in the puddle. Dora saw there was a hole Boots' boot and Boots knew that. Dora decides to take Boots to the super duper fix-it machine. Dora tells him that the super duper fix-it machine fixes anything fast whether something is broken, wrecked, dented, or has a hole in something. Boots got excited and decides he wants to go to the super duper fix-it machine so he can have his boot be as good as new. The problem was they didn't know how to get to the super duper fix-it machine. Dora and Boots ask Map for help. Map has a hole in his map too. It's a good thing that Map knows the way to the super duper fix-it machine. Map explains that they have to go across Crocodile Lake, over the troll bridge to get to the fix-it machine. Dora & Boots got going and had to find Crocodile Lake which was on the path to the right. Dora & Boots see Tico driving his car. Boots shows Tico his red boot. Tico went "Uh-oh. whoo, un hoyo". Boots had a hole or "un hoyo". Dora asked Tico for a ride to the fix-it machine. Tico was to give them a ride in his car. Dora & Boots climbed in and put on their seat-belts. Tico starts driving slowly but then he picks up speed and started going over the hills on the path. As Tico continued driving, Dora & Boots saw stars in the sky. They even saw Disco the singing and dancing explorer star. Dora & Boots catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. After that, Tico drives over some small rocks and one the rocks punctures a tire. Tico had to stop his car. The viewer finds another hole in Tico's tire located at the back. Tico climbs out and takes a look at his tire. Boots saw that Tico had a hole in his tire and understands how he feels because Boots has a hole in his boot. So, Dora takes Boots to get his boot fixed and Tico to get his tire fixed. Suddenly, they saw a lake. Boots wanted to be sure that it's Crocodile Lake and it was. Then, they saw Benny in his yellow boat. Benny asked if they'd like a ride in Benny's boat. Dora, Boots and Tico was glad to because they had to get across Crocodile Lake. They climbed in and put on their life-jackets. Benny had paddles for Dora, Boots and Tico; and together they started rowing. As they continued rowing a tree branch pokes a Benny's boat. Dora goes "uh-oh, I think we got another hole". Benny believes there's a hole in his boat and there was. Tico points to the hole in Benny's boat which was losing air. Benny's boat started shrinking and sinking. Benny is in shock and the crocodiles were coming. Benny, Tico, Dora and Boots had to paddle Benny's boat as fast as they can to get away from the crocodiles. After that, they reach the other side of Crocodile Lake. Benny couldn't believe that he has a hole in his boat and really loves it. Tico told him, "No te preocupes, Benny" meaning don't worry, Benny. Dora and Boots are going to the fix-it machine. Now, they have 3 things to fix which are Benny's boat, Tico's tire and Boots' boot. Dora, Boots, Benny and Tico approach the troll bridge and saw the troll up ahead. Mr. Troll was surprised and went, "what is this, a parade?". Boots asked Mr. Troll if they can over his bridge. "No, you can't go over my bridge unless... you solve my riddle. And I bet you can't solve because you got to count real fast." said Mr. Troll. The troll's riddle was "tell me, tell me, tell me, please. How many holes are in this cheese". Mr. Troll then goes "And you better hurry up and answer it because this mouse is going to eat up all the cheese." Dora starts counting as fast as she could to figure out how many holes were in the cheese. Dora counts up to 16. After that, the mouse eats up all the cheese. Mr. Troll asked the viewer how many holes were in the cheese. The viewer responds "16" and Mr. Troll was impressed and goes "good counting". Mouse burps and excuses himself and goes away. Then, Mr. Troll lets Dora, Boots, Benny and Tico over his bridge. They were on their way to the super duper fix-it machine. Mr. Troll heard this and asks "Can I come with you to the super duper fix-it machine? See, there's something wrong with my purple pants." The viewer finds a hole in Mr. Troll's purple pants. Dora has the Mr. troll tag along with them as they go to the super duper fix-it machine. Mr. Troll was excited. Now they just have to find the fix-it machine which was located on the path to the right. They got going and then Boots stopped because he heard Swiper. The others return and tried to stop Swiper but then Swiper swipes Boots' boot and hides it inside the large hole. Dora asks the viewer if the boot did go in the hole and it did. Boots' thought that he'll never get his boot fixed now. Tico tells him not to worry and then Tico gets harnessed up and is going to go down into the large hole to get Boots' boot back. They had to tell Tico "abajo" to go down. The viewer says "abajo" with the group and Tico goes down deep into the hole. A rabbit hops away to reveal Boots' boot. The viewer tells Tico "abajo" and Tico responds back and grabs the boot. Now, Tico has to come up out of the hole. The viewer tells Tico "arriba" for up. Tico responds back and raises himself up and out of the large hole. Boots thanks Tico for getting his boot back and Tico accepts the appreciation. Not long after that, Dora and her friends have reached the fix-it machine. They saw who runs it too which were Roberto the robot and his grandpa. "What can our super duper fix-it machine fix for you today?" asks Roberto's grandpa. "Can you fix my boot?" asks Boots. "Y mi llanta?" asks Tico meaning "and my wheel?" "And my boat?" asks Benny. "And my pants?" asks Mr. Troll. Roberto's grandpa says that they have come to the right place. Because with a sprink and ploink and a rickety pop it'll take anything and fix it right up. They had to find the correct buttons to press and their stuff was as good as new. Mr. Troll puts his pants on the conveyor belt. The troll's pants were purple and the purple button gets pressed. In no time, Mr. Troll's pants has no more hole because it's been fixed. Benny puts his boat on the conveyor belt. Benny's boat was yellow and the yellow button gets pressed. Benny's boat goes into the fix-it machine and when it came out on the other side Benny had a look at his boat and goes "hey guys, my boat, there's no more hole. It's as good as new, thanks." Tico takes his turn by putting his wheel on the conveyor belt. Tico's wheel was blue and the blue button gets pressed. Tico's wheel goes into the super-duper fix-it machine and as it came out on the other side, Tico was happy that his wheel has no more hole and was as good as new. Boots takes his turn and puts his boot onto the conveyor belt. Boots' boot was red and the red button gets pressed. The fix-it machine fixes Boots' boot and Boots had a look on where the hole was but the hole was gone. Boots' boot was so red and shiny and was fixed at last. Boots thanks Roberto's grandpa for fixing it. So far, Boots' boot, Tico's wheel, Benny's boat and Mr. Troll's pants were fixed. Suddenly Map pokes out of Backpack and says that he has a hole in his map. Map hops over to the conveyor belt of the fix-it machine. Map is colored white and the white button gets pressed. Map heads inside the fix-it machine to get fixed and no time at all, Map was all fixed up. Dora reviews on what just got fixed by the fix-it machine. The troll's pants were fixed, Benny's boat was fixed, Tico's wheel was fixed, Map was fixed and Boots' boot was fixed. The Fiesta Trio play a fanfare inside a bubble and then it pops at the end of the tune. And then, Disco Star comes out of the star pocket to play some music. And that was the time where Dora took Boots, Benny, Tico and Mr. Troll to the fix-it machine and how their favorite things got fixed. Song *''The Fix It Machine'' Places in episode #Crocodile Lake #Troll Bridge #The Fix-it Machine Trivia *The tires on Tico's car are blue instead of black. *Dora doesn't look inside Backpack in this episode. *This is Benny and Tico's first time to go over the troll bridge. *This is Dora and Boots' 7th time over the troll bridge and the 8th time to see him. *The Grumpy Old Troll is seen with a barrel around his waist. *The Grumpy Old Troll goes over his own bridge. *This is the 2nd time that Boots wears one boot. The first time was from Big River. *This is the 63rd episode of the show. *This is the first episode Tico speaks English Gallery dreaming about fix it machine.png 01-30-600x360.png dancing.png getting a ride.jpg crossing troll bridge.png fix-it-adventure.jpg Explorer Star Disco Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes